Eagles' Betrayal
by anonymous025
Summary: The Ice Tribes have left, along with the Phoenix. All seemed well, but Crooler wanted to finish what she started what seemed so long ago...take over Chima.
1. Chapter 1: All Seemed Calm

Ever since the defeat of the Hunter Tribes, Chima has never been the same. Chima developed seasons, which consisted mostly of a warm season and a cold season. Chima was currently experiencing the cold season, which mostly impacted the Eagles. "What's going on Eris? I haven't seen many Eagles lately," said Laval. "It's almost as if they're planning something…"

"Don't be silly Laval, we're not planning anything. It's the snowstorms that have forced our jets down," replied the Eagle.

"Alright, very well. So…any reason you decided to stop by?" asked Laval.

"Well, I had this weird vision I wanted to share with you," said Eris. Truthfully, Laval was tired of hearing about Eris' visions, partially because it made Eris seem special, her connection with the Phoenix, her visions… But Laval also wanted to make up for the time he ignored Eris and spent time with Cragger, so he listened politely.

"My latest vision was of our Eagle Spires. It seems as if…as if…we would be attacking something or someone…" worried Eris.

"Relax, ever since Sir Fangar has left to the outlands to settle his troops, Chima has been as calm as before Cragger's Chi raids," Laval answered confidently. "Maybe the Phoenix had taken your visions away and it was a dream?"

"The Phoenix said they have no control over my visions," replied Eris.

The two friends then proceeded to spend the rest of the day together at the Forever Rock, and nothing more was said about that vision. Eris returned to the Eagle Spires and went to bed. Laval returned to the Lion City, talked with his father a bit, and also went to bed. But at the crocodile swamp, Crooler wanted to finish what she started, and so she sneaked out, and headed to the Ravens.


	2. Chapter 2: Power Hungry Eagles

The snowstorms continued to keep the Eagles in their Spires, and brought joy to those on the ground. What no one knew about, was what happened during the night. A strange fog passed through the skies, through the Eagle Spires. This was no ordinary fog, nor was it the Fog of Destiny. This fog was the Fog of Corruption, and it turned the Eagles on the Lions.

"We need to steal the Lions' Chi!" exclaimed Ewald.

"How?" asked Eris. "We can't just pretend to be their allies and then steal their Chi, they'll have guards."

"Hm…" pondered Ewald. "We can come to their city, I will pretend to talk with Legravis about getting us some ground vehicles, while the rest of you steal the Chi."

"The only way that would work is if Laval isn't there to ruin it," said another Eagle.

"I'll take care of him," said Eris.

The plan was set into motion the next day. The Eagles visited the Lions and wanted to talk with their king.

"So…you say you want some ground vehicles for the snowy season?" said Legravis. "Come with me and we'll see what extras we have."

The Lion King was easily diverted away from the Chi room. At that same moment, Eris persuaded Laval to come with her to the Forever Rock.


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Lion Air Force

"Okay Eris, what's so important here by the Forever Rock?" asked Laval for the third time in a row.

"You'll see," was the reply he always received. Oddly enough, the Eagle hadn't smiled all day. "We're here."

"Alright, so…now what?" asked the lion.

"Now, I show you…" the Eagle repeated the same action that the crocodile female did a long time ago. Eris threw a root of a persuader plant in to the fire. The lion's expression changed to one of pain and shock.

" _Eris! What are you doing?_ " shouted Laval, waking in a Fog of Destiny.

" _I'm reminding you of your forgotten friend,_ " spoke the Eagle, referring to how Laval spent more time with his crocodile friend than her lately.

" _I had good reason to spend more time with Cragger than you,_ " said Laval, deciding to say the truth this time. " _If you weren't the special phoenix vision bird, then yeah, I would spend more time with you! It's not that I forgot you or don't care about you…_ "

Eris, upon hearing this, hit Laval with all she had. Laval did nothing to save himself, and therefor suffered a very painful injury to the stomach. The Fog of Destiny ended, and Eris got up and started towards Laval. Laval had suffered pain in real life, even though the pain was inflicted in a dream. He knew he had to move fast. He didn't want to injure Eris, but he didn't want to suffer any injuries himself.

In the meantime, Lagravis was captured by Ewald, tied up, and flown to the Eagle Spires. While Ewald was distracting the Lion King, the rest of the Eagles overpowered the few lion guards and grabbed the Chi. With no commanders left, the lion tribe idled by the empty pool of Chi water.

Eris grabbed Laval's Speedor, hoping to catch him faster. Laval was willing to play this game, but took Eris' jet instead.

"Wow, never flew an Eagle jet. How hard can it be?" said Laval while pressing a blue button. The jet engines whined to life, and proceeded to lift the lion in to the air. Eris spotted Laval, but it was too late. The jet had already made its way past the Forever rock and in to the sky. Laval pressed a yellow button, and the jet started to fly up. When he pressed the green button, the jet flew down. After a few tries, Laval mastered the very basics of flying an Eagle jet. Upon arriving at the Lion Temple, he was greeted by Longtooth.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that your father has been taken," said Longtooth.

Laval was in shock: "Who would do such a thing?"

"Apparently the Eagles," replied the lion soldier.

"Oh great, the one tribe I thought I could trust," said Laval. "Our only hope of defeating them is by endlessly paying the Ravens, or…"

Laval had an idea, and his temporary command gave him the chance to try it.

"I'll be back in a bit, I have an old friend I need to talk to," said the lion prince.

Laval decided it would be quicker to continue borrowing Eris' jet, and upon takeoff Laval used his limited expertise of flight to get to the outlands.

Once Laval reached Lavertus' home, he landed as carefully as he could and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Just a moment, let me finish these cupcakes quickly," Lavertus' voice carried through the house. "Now, who do we have here? Laval? What brings you way out here?"

"I need your help, Uncle. We have been betrayed by the Eagles." Explained Laval.

"The Eagles? Aren't they your allies? And besides, what do I have to do with any of this? I'm still in exile you know. Or, am I?" replied Lavertus, posing his favorite question.

"Well, the only way we lions can fight back against the Eagles is if we take fight. I only have Eris' jet, which I took by accident, but it's not enough. You have the WindShadow, and you can help us make more air vehicles!" elaborated the lion. "If you help us, we can let you back into Chima."

"And how would you do that? You need Lagravis' permission for that." Sighed the exiled lion.

"You need _the king's_ permission to do that," said Laval. "The Eagles captured my dad, so I am the temporary king."

Without any further words, Lavertus joined Laval inside the Eagle jet, for once.


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering Allies

Building an air force was a long and slow process, even with Lavertus' help. While Laval busied the Lion Tribe with building new air vehicles, Crooler saw that the test of the artificial fog was a success.

"Next on the list, the Gorillas," laughed Crooler.

In the mean time, Laval decided to gather some new allies, knowing that his current allies might not last. He visited the Wolves.

"Ah, Laval. What brings you to our camp?" asked Worriz, being the leader of the pack.

"Well, the Eagles have turned against us, so I thought forming an alliance between your pack and our tribe would benefit both of us," replied Laval.

"What makes you think we will help you?" said Worriz with suspicion. "Remember how we stole all your Chi?"

"I remember that very well, thanks," said Laval, keeping his anger down. "But I'm not here to benefit my tribe, I'm here to convince you to help us fight against the Eagles, who may Chi-jack everyone if we are not careful."

"Thanks for the warning Laval, but I'm still a little suspicious that you're just playing us so that we would help you." replied Worriz. "We'll think it over, but no guarantees."

Laval frowned, but moved on to the Ravens. While Laval was busy with gathering the Tribes, the Eagles were making their move. The Eagles decided they would steal all the Chi in the temple while Laval was away. Ewald walked up to a lion guard at the gate and, with no warning, struck him down. The Eagles charged into the temple. The Lions did their best to fight back, but with no leader, their efforts were not well collaborated. Luckily for the Lions, Lavertus stepped up and organized them in time. The Eagles were smart, but not strong. They grabbed whatever Chi they could, but thanks to Lavertus it wasn't as much as the Eagles planned on.

Laval reached the Raven junk pile, and asked to see Razar, his old friend.

"Has anyone seen Razar? I need to discuss a deal with him," said Laval.

"Sure, my friend, he's right this way," said one of the Ravens.

Laval walks into a small tent, and sits down on a wooden chair across from Razar.

"What can I do for you, my friend?" asked Razar.

"I would like to ask you for your alliance. The Eagles have turned upon us, and we need the air power to stop them," said Laval.

"Well, what makes you think we will do this for you, my friend? We are thieves, not fighters," replied Razar, hoping to make Laval pay him.

"Listen Razar, I can't continuously pay you for your services, I'm already paying a lot for the new aircraft we're developing..." said Laval. "Besides, if you don't join us, you will lose Chi. The Eagles will take over the sky, and then they can take the Chi straight from the waterfall."

"Well...if you put it that way my friend," said Razar. "However we still can't do this for free. How about we do you a favor, which you will owe us later?"

"But..." Laval was about to object, but then thought better of it. "Fine, as long as this favor doesn't involve breaking our rules.."

Laval returned back to the Lion City, only to find out about the Eagle raid. He decided that he will remain at the city as often as possible, to ensure the safety of the Chi.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ravens

The news of the Chi raid spread to the wolves, and Worriz started to think that maybe they should join the lions. "What do you think guys? I mean, I don't like the lions very much, but I don't like losing Chi either..." said Worriz. "We can join the lions, but with all of their stupid rules..." "Getting Chi through the lions is better than fighting the Eagles over it..." said an eldly wolf. The Eagles reminded the wolves of the time they attempted to attack the Eagle Spires...It was not a fond memory.

In the meantime, the Lions were working on new lioncopters, inspired by Lavertus' WindShadow design. The jets were taken from the Eagles' jet design, but the Lions went for a larger wingspan and more powerful weapons in exchange for less safety features and slightly less speed. Their main jet was codenamed the LN1. Their lioncopters were codenamed LC1. Overall, the Lions liked jets more than lioncopters, but the lioncopters had better artillery. The Lions designed the aircraft, and the Beavers and Ravens assembled them. This teamwork, while effecient, came at a price to the Lions. It meant less Lions guarding the Chi or distributing it, and more working on designs for aircraft. Along with new aircraft, the Lions also developed one more ground vehicle. It was a mobile Anti-Aircraft truck. This contraption was one of the Lion Temple's blasters mounted on a Lion tank. Only a few were produced. These were nicknamed the AALT, or the Anti-Air-Lion-Tank.

The Ravens worked for the Lions, but Razar had his mind on what the Lions should give in return. "Hm..should the Lions give us extra Chi back, or just give us the Golden Chi? That would be a great boost to our sales!" thought Razar to himself. The Raven Prince didn't do much in terms of construction of Lion vehicles. He merely sat at his desk and pondered sales. But then, he found out about the Chi raid the Eagles attempted a few days ago. These news put Laval's words in to perspective. Razar saw that if all the Chi went to the Eagles, they would have a repeat of what happened when the Crocodiles and Wolves had all the Chi. Razar decided that he should try lead an assault on the Eagles.

The Eagles were mounting an offensive on the Lions. They gathered their jets, and improved their weapons. Eris was writing in her diary when Razar and his forces started an artillery barrage on the Eagle Spires. "We want our Chi back! We want our Chi back!" screamed the Ravens, refering to the Chi that the Eagles stole earlier. The Eagles rushed to get into the sky, but it was too late. Razar took his load of "junk" that was hung from his vehicle, and started dropping it on the Eagles' jets. His friends followed. The Eagles couldn't get into the air, and started shooting the Ravens with their blasters. The Ravens then dared rush the Eagles and enter their Spires. Razar left his plane and stormed the library. He was reminded of the time the Ravens tried to take control of the Spires. Those were not fond memories. Then, Razar found the orbs of Chi that were stacked in the center of the library. "Hey guys, the Chi is right here! We should seize this, maybe we'll be able to sell it to the other tribes!" The other Ravens quickly gathered all the Chi, and fled the Spires. The Eagles were left in shambles, their aircraft destroyed and their Chi stolen.

Once Laval learned of the Ravens' success, he was so overjoyed that he did indeed buy the Chi back from the Ravens. The one thing that the Ravens forgot though, was Laval's most prized: his father.


End file.
